Revelation
by Ceres Vesta
Summary: Voldemort is gone but a greater war between good and evil is just about to happen. Draco learns he has a bigger role to play in a two thousand year old prophecy. Will he fulfill his destiny, or will love conquer heaven and hell? An end of days D/Hr tale.
1. Prologue

**REVELATION**

**The Prologue**

_Year of Our Lord 2000_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco<strong>_

_**Rome, Italy**_

**Part I: Gates**

It couldn't be.

I noticed her immediately as soon as I stepped into the Sistine Chapel. Wavy, auburn hair that could never belong to anyone else - except for this girl I once knew from school. Her mouth was agape, staring at a fresco of Christ Giving the Keys to St. Peter, deep in thought. She stayed behind while the tour guide led the group of Muggle-looking tourists to another hall.

I made my way through the crowd until I stopped right beside her. "I never thought I'd be the one standing beside you in a church, Hermione Granger," I smirked, locking my eyes on the painting before us.

She spun around with a probable clever offense but closed her mouth, feeling the same comfort of seeing a familiar face in a strange land. But I knew she wasn't about to show that.

"Draco Malfoy," she acknowledged. From the corner of my eye, I saw her smile before looking at the fresco again. "I never imagined I'd hear you say the word 'Church'."

I laughed as I put my hands inside my pockets. For a split-second I realized starting this conversation would have been so much easier with a bottle of wine in my fingers. "It's called rarity. Consider that as a gift from me to you," I replied.

"I see arrogance has been your loyal friend," she snickered.

"Handsome Looks and Undying Wealth too," I whispered in her ear, breathing in the smell of lavender from her hair. She laughed, and I took it as a good sign. "What brings you to Italy?"

"I'm on vacation with my family," she replied.

"Mind explaining this rubbish we're looking at?" I asked, but what I really wanted to say was _'Did I mention you just set my heart a-flutter from across the room?'_

She rolled her eyes. "This is not rubbish. It's Christ giving the keys of heaven to St. Peter. This was the moment when mortals like us were given the power to allow other mortals in heaven. Can you imagine the corruption of this responsibility?"

"Men become fools," I answered distractedly.

"Like playing God..." her voice trailed off. "Draco, I have to admit it's very strange to see you in the heart of Vatican City. What is a wizard like you doing in a place of worship?" She looked at me straight in the eye. She hasn't changed one bit. "You're a walking paradox."

She gave the kind of look when you know you just have to apologize for something you haven't even done. I resisted the urge to reach out and cup her cheek, the way I used to almost two years ago. Today my hands stayed inside my pockets.

Has it really been that long?

"Still putting wizards in categories, huh?" I shook my head. "I see no such paradox, Hermione. You know I like books, and The Bible happens to be a very good story."

I was surprised how easily her name rolled off my tongue. Her eyes fluttered briefly, and I knew I was not alone.

"Some people live their whole lives by it," she looked at two women in white, walking solemnly, lips moving in prayer. "One hell of a fiction, isn't it?" She was almost lost in her own thoughts. She ran her fingers through her hair and started walking to the next fresco. I was behind her every step of the way.

"I'm a wizard, it's hard to believe in these things."

"Oh that's right," she smiled. "You used to believe in a _state_ of heaven."

"Once, yes," I had to say it. "But that was when we were together."

She turned around to face me, and I looked at her from a down-cast glance. "That was a long time ago," she said softly.

I shook my head. "Not for me."

It was amazing how hundreds of other people in the hall could not make even a murmur to my ears. The Italian sun lit up every art in the chapel, but none became quite as mesmerizing as the one standing before me.

"Draco..." she started. But in my mind, I was already back in my eighth year, standing in front of the lake at Hogwarts.

_Morning was about to start and it would be the first day of the end of our relationship. My vision and senses were fleeting - her, trembling, crying in my arms. The lump forming in my throat, the strong winds, the tears from her brown eyes._

_"What can't I understand?" she had screamed at me. "Why won't you let me help you, Draco?"_

_"I don't want to let you go," I had said. "But where I'm going, you can't be a part of."_

_"You said you love me, you had a choice!" she said as held me tighter._

_"You'll never understand..."_

_The sun rose, and she walked away. _

Today, I remember. I had been crying too. Daylight was my witness.

I lost my life, that day.

* * *

><p><strong>PART II: Prayers<strong>

"A business trip?"

I looked at her and wondered how long would we continue to play this game, sitting across from each other in a perfectly civilized manner. She crossed her legs then played with her earlobe, and I was defenseless at all the memories I have of her doing the same things in better days. Sometimes, the heart is a stubborn shield attached to pain.

We managed to establish who we were in this foreign city; We were old schoolmates, former lovers who coincidentally ran into each other and both wanted coffee after walking inside the Sistine Chapel.

Yes, that was safe.

We were now by Cafe Stefano, and she had taken off her cardigan to welcome the Italian sun. Her white, spaghetti strap dress showed her collar bones and bare arms, and just a tease of the mound of her breasts. Every part of her skin reminded me of how I had kissed her in those places.

I flipped close my brass pocket lighter and took a long drag. "That's right," I nodded, before releasing a thin line of smoke in the air. "I'm here looking at competition, seeing what I'm up against."

"Ah, I see," Hermione sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Your father has finally let you handle the ropes by yourself?"

"He made quite the Deal of the Millennium, I'll tell you that," I took another long drag before looking at my watch. It was almost time. I looked up and found Hermione staring at a point right beyond my shoulder, and her face suddenly shifted from carefree to alert.

"Draco, there's a man with a black fedora staring at you since we got here..." she began cautiously, hand instinctively reaching out to her pocket for her wand.

I reached across the table to stop her hand. I've noticed it too, and did not bother turning around. "Hey," I said slowly, caressing her wrist. "There's no need for that, no one's hurting anyone."

She stared into my eyes until she finally relaxed her grip on her wand and placed her hand back on the table. "Impeccable choice of words," she said sarcastically. She let me hold her a little longer. "Have you been safe, Draco Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've never been completely honest with anyone, not even me. I can only imagine how dangerous your secrets are. Sometimes, I still worry about you, Draco."

"Sometimes is too long," I clenched my jaw and held her hand tighter. "I didn't want to put you at risk, Hermione, we've gone through this..."

"Draco, how many times do you think I've put my life in danger? I mean, being friends with Harry Potter alone is enough to - "

"Please, Mine, I really don't want to hear his name right now," I said before realizing what I had done. I still called her Mine after all these years. Really, he wasn't even here, but you can always trust Potter to bring out the worst in me.

"Draco..."

I shook my head. "I apologize, it won t happen again."

She studied me intently, and I let her. I knew she noticed my finger tapping the table incessantly, and how I occasionally rubbed my cheek, showing off the coarse white blond hair that's starting to grow. Deep down, she knew I was frightened.

"What type of business, exactly, are you handling for your father?" she asked.

I leaned back and lit another cigarette. "It's... complicated," I started, blowing out the smoke. "Father made me jump on board right after eighth year, before you and I.." I paused, and opted for another route. "Aside from the wizarding world, Malfoy Enterprise expanded into, er, the Muggle consumers, so to speak."

Hermione frowned. "Father told me it was his idea to show the world how the Malfoys would begin tolerating them," I explained.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm still listening."

"It was a plan I didn't want to be part of," I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "But I had no choice. He said it was a way to redeem ourselves to higher authority, I always thought it was just a metaphor."

I crushed the cigarette on the ashtray and rubbed my temple with another hand. "We were in the food technology business," I said, making sure I pronounced the words properly. "Somewhere in the Pacific. It was harmless at first, until the factory was beginning to pollute the environment. It didn't help that we had just jacked up the prices, making raw materials more expensive to the masses. They couldn't afford eating properly anymore."

"So now the union's gotten restless and are threatening the lives of the board of directors, did I get that part right?" Hermione interjected with dark humour.

"Spot on," I replied, laughing at the situation I was in. "And that's not even the worst part."

"Why couldn't you use magic?"

"Father said it would be useless." In my peripheral vision I saw two more men in grey suits entering the cafe, and I try my best not to alarm Hermione. She's a bright kid, she'll understand.

This time, I grabbed both her hands and held them dearly, but my eyes showed no feeling, only focus. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Draco, what's going on?" she shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting around the room.

"Shh, just look at me, Mine, just look at me," I cupped her cheeks urgently, she felt warm and familiar. Instinct kicked in. "What's the craziest thing someone has told you to believe in?"

She was breathing heavily - she did not like being confused at all. "Hogwarts. When they sent me a letter, telling me I was a witch."

I laughed. Of course, her answer had to be related, still, to school. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Hermione."

She smiled thinly. "Hey, me too," she said, running her fingers through my long blond hair. Pain and pleasure tangoed in my heart. That's when they started walking towards me. Four men in gray coats and identical fedora hats coming to our direction.

"Remember what I said, Hermione, the story about my business; hunger spreading, wars starting, pollution and death threats. You know you've read something like this before." I swiftly kissed the top of her head and prayed this won't be the last time I'll hold her in my arms. "You were my answer all along," I whispered in her ear, holding back her arm that was ready to take out her wand. "There's no need for that, trust me."

"Draco, I see them too, we can take them down, both of us - " she said through gritted teeth. "What's going on? Please tell me."

"I will, I'll tell you everything, I promise," I said as I reached for pockets to pull out a set of keys to my hotel room, uptown. "There's just certain matters I have to take care of. For now, please, listen to me. Go to my suite back in Castel Sant'Angelo. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

The men finally cornered our table and spoke no words. On the surface they looked like normal Italian men; but there was something beyond their identical grey suits. I spun around, protecting Hermione. I prayed to gods, and God, that this would not be the last time I'd see her.

"No need to cause a scene, gentlemen, I'm coming with you now."

They calmly walked out of the cafe and into the unsuspecting streets with me in the middle. It would be a while before Hermione noticed a long black feather floating in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>PART III: Deliverance<strong>

SHE CANNOT BE WITH YOU.

Despite the the warmth outside, my cut lips were trembling from the cold temperature inside. You could feel its presence. Dread, sadness, insanity. But no one was there. Just the same voice inside the minds of those who've said "The Devil made me do it..."

I inhaled deeply, and slowly began to play with my brass lighter. We were in an old Church in Rome, not the kind you'd normally think of. This church worshiped all the wrong gods. The darkness used to frighten me, but hope has finally shed light through the littlest holes.

"I respectfully decline your offer, this is my final decision," I called out to anyone, anything, out there. "There are four other capable men, just like me, with the same sins, they can be your man."

Pain surged through my nerves as my knees gave in and fell on the marble floor. I was breathless, my eye bruised, but I was armed with hope. I knew I wasn't going out easily.

YOU WERE THE BEST.

"This is my choice," I said through gritted teeth. "My free will. Not even you can deny me that."

YOU CANNOT HAVE HER. SHE BELONGS TO THEM.

I saw a flash of green light before I was hit with the familiarity of a Cruciatus. For a while, pain blinded me.

"_Then what power does hell have_," I said weakly, "_if I cannot dream of heaven_?"

There was silence as I slowly got up to my feet, I was drenched in sweat. It didn't matter that I ached everywhere, I was about to be free. I gingerly put my shirt and sunglasses back on.

YOU HAVE DEFIED ME, DRACO MALFOY. YOUR PART IS NOT YET DONE. BE FOREWARNED.

I weakly pulled a cigarette out from my pocket and opened my lighter. The soft glow lit up the room before turning into darkness again.

"Give yourself another thousand years," I spat.

I walked into the light outside, never turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>PART IV: Heaven<strong>

I Apparated back into my suite and she caught me right before I fell to the floor. Hermione had been ready, she had a pack of ointments, pain relieving herbs, and she cast healing spells as her wand caressed my skin.

"You're going to be okay..." she whispered softly. She planted kisses in my eyes, cheeks, chin, lips, and that was where I held her close. She tasted so good, I've missed her so much.

Has it really been two years?

I've lied down on her lap countless of times - While she was reading, after making love... How could I have ever let her go?

"I'm so sorry..." I said weakly, surrendering to exhaustion. "In eighth year... They were preparing me... If they knew I was in love with you they'd take you..."

"You're here now, Draco, that's all that matters," she cooed, running her fingers through my hair. I felt safe. I opened my eyes again and saw drawers pulled out and clothes scattered everywhere.

"What happened here?" I asked, alarmed as I tried to get up. "Did anyone follow you? Are you okay?"

"Rest, Draco," she silenced me. "It was me. I was looking for a book. And I bought a couple of other books for research." I looked around and noticed the copy of the Bible on the bed, opened to its last few pages. "Why am I always surrounded by boys fulfilling prophesies? You have a lot of explaining to do."

I chuckled softly and held her hand tightly. "I went to the Sistine Chapel to look for a sign, and I saw you. You saved me, Hermione."

"Is it over?" she asked, her inquisitive eyes searching my soul. I shook my head.

"I don't think so."

"I can help you," said a third person in the room. This time Hermione swiftly aimed her wand at the other person in white khakis, dead center in the heart.

"Who are you?" she yelled at the stranger who held his palms up, and was not surprised at wand pointed at him.

The stranger had wavy, golden hair falling to his broad shoulders and stood over six feet tall. His skin was almost translucent, and his voice, when he spoke, filled the room.

"I pose no threat," he said gently. "The door was open and I couldn't help but overhear your friend is in pain. I am a healer," he placed his palm over his heart and gave a slight bow. "They call me Raphael."

There was a sense of calm spreading around the room. "Hermione, I think it's okay," I whispered. The stranger in white went down to his knees and laid his right palm on my bruised arm.

"Do you believe in God, Draco Malfoy?"

I looked into his eyes and immediately understood that he was not of this world. "Yes," I hesitated.

He lifted his palm and the black and blue on my skin was gone.

"Impossible..." Hermione gasped.

"Wandless healing?" I breathed heavily.

"I'm afraid not," the stranger chuckled. "This is much older than magic."

"Your sacrifice has been well noted," he continued as Hermione helped me to my feet. Our hands fit perfectly with each other. "You will hear from us again, but for now, rest. You are loved, stay together for the times ahead."

I gripped Hermione tightly as Raphael saw himself outside. A white feather floated in the room. Maybe one of the windows was open, maybe not. I've seen stranger things, but what mattered the most was the Heaven was Mine again.

-end-

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

1. This prologue was originally written as a stand alone fic for Nicole/lj user open_the close at the Darkest Before Dawn DMHGFICEXCHANGE.

2. Prompts were: a) banter, b) Good Draco (but not perfect) and c) Angsty Hermione (for a change).

3. Much props and love to jen3227 for being an awesome beta-reader at such short notice.

_Footnotes/Reference:_

a. "Did I mention you set my heart a-flutter?" - from the short film Girl Walks Into a Bar

b. "What power does hell have, if one cannot dream of heaven?" - from the Sandman series

c. Famine, Pollution/Pestilence, War, Death - the four horsemen of the apocalypse

d. Raphael - the Archangel. God's healer.


	2. Angels

**REVELATION**

**Chapter 1: Angels**

_Year of Our Lord 1998_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raphael<strong>_

_**Rome, Italy**_

Sometimes a night, much like this, can be taken for granted. The human eye can only see what the clouds and moon want them to see; a handful of stars under a dark, barren night, or a big white moon, silently praying. I would give anything in my power to share with a child the beauty of their universe. Mankind has always been fickle with their beliefs. Just because they don't see the planets and nebula in unimaginable colors doesn't mean they're not there.

Much like our kind, I suppose.

I walked all the way until I reached the top of the rubble. I breathed in deeply, this mortal body has grown weary but I felt my heart beating against my chest, swelling with life. Survival is a luxury I have almost forgotten; my soul is unstoppable, but this body is.

Tonight I chose the _Amphitheatrum Flavium_. The lights have finally gone out, and there are no more visitors capturing the history of this place in little black plastic boxes. Men in uniform stand guard at the gates, and I can roam the arena in peace. They call it differently these days, a colosseum, but they have not seen it in all its grandeur.

I was among them when the valiant Priscus and Verus were awarded the _rudis _and walked from the arena through the Gate of Life. I was the one when Spartacus was mortally wounded and his followers were in desperate need of a miracle.

In an instant, I am back there, and I hear the roar of the restless crowd and the last whispers of brave men addressing the heavens. That was the last time I was here on earth. It would take another millennium before He would ask me to do this job for Him. Perhaps He knows of my doubts? Maybe, but I do not question the Word.

I heard the sirens of the _polizia _in the distance. A pebble fell to the street and I touched the wall for support. Tonight, it is different. I can hear heavy set percussion as a pub opened its door to welcome intoxicated wanderlusts inside. It is a strange new crowd I hear this time. The sound of a mob consuming the pleasure of vices. Nearly naked women gyrating their hot and sweaty bodies against strangers, slipping substances of hallucination in their drinks. Tomorrow will be another story.

Over at the other side of the street, life went on. I saw a man and woman walk hand in hand while a family of four were laughing whole-heartedly inside a pizzeria. As soon as I close my eyes, I dread what I am able to hear.

"_Questo è l'ultimo lavoro, lo prometto_," the man pleaded in the woman's ear._ "La polizia non sarà in grado di catturare noi questa volta_._**" **_The man thinks he has good intention to steal. I am not aware of the Plan, but faith tells me he will not make it out of the heist safely. The poor woman will be left to fend for herself, and the baby. I can hear it inside her womb.

"_Chi sei tu sms, papà?_" the child asked with tomato sauce smeared on his cheek.

"_E 'il mio socio in affari, tesoro_," the father answered distractedly, but I can see the truth on his green, mobile screen. "_Proprio a cena con la mia famiglia, il mio amore. Ho promesso ai ragazzi che avevo li tolga. Ci vediamo piu tardi presso la nostra solita stanza_." The woman across the table knows her husband is cheating on her, and she bears the pain alone. They share a smile, and her heart shatters to a thousand pieces, again and again and again.

_God's Healer_, I thought. I shook my head in frustration, and dare not in defiance. But why is it that my purpose comes after mankind's pain? If an all-merciful supreme being can allow so much suffering...

_No_.

I am here because I have been given specific instructions. My mind wandered back to a place much, much higher and much brighter, than this.

_"Raphael," He had said. "I feel one of my children is lost, please help him find his way back home. My people are afraid. Some of them believe the time of the Second Coming is upon them."_

_"Is it, my Lord?" I had asked. _

_"When the time is right," was His reply. _

Thy will be done.

The strong night breeze brought me back to earth. My eyes scanned the streets until it rested on a building with a rustic sign that says 'Alberti's, Established 1611', gently swaying and squeaking in the night sky. The light is a soft yellow glow coming from inside the building, and shadows lurked inside. A group of loud, inebriated men crossed the street, holding on to each other for dear support while singing incoherently. A few moments later I heard a loud POP!, and a man with a black coat and striking pale hair falling to his shoulders appeared out of thin air.

"A sorcerer," I whispered.

He looked around to see if anyone saw him and knocked on the wooden door. My lips curve into a smile as the truth hit me. This building was not meant to be seen, at least, not by the non-complicated ones. I should think there are degrees as to how He made us in his image, but who am I to question the Plan?

I drop my coat on the floor and I feel the familiar weight of my wings expand behind were beautiful. _Freedom_, I exhaled.

I pushed my feet to the ground. Lose stone and dust part below me and I am finally in the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_

_**Northern Scotland**_

I miss Harry and Ron.

Across the table Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were engaging in a candid conversation until a moment later I realized I was in it too, and I either nodded or politely smiled every time they turned to me for affirmation, or just plain acknowledgement that I hear them and I'm not lingering somewhere in the past.

But I'm really only just half-here.

Ever since I came back the first of September to finish my seventh year (or my 'eighth year' as I told everyone in The Burrow last summer), Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry felt so distant and painful. Like living in a nightmare five days a week. One moment I see eager bright young students in the Great Hall, and the next moment there is smoke and dust and fire and the bodies are lined up on the floor and I am pushing myself to the limit, my mind uncharacteristically on hold as my instincts kick in and I...

I... think I'm going... _No, no, no!_ I know I'm not going mad.

One of the reasons you know you're sane is when you suddenly realize the symptoms of insanity. Crazy people don't question their state of mind. This is a perfectly sound fact that I what I'm going through is just a delayed reaction to a very recent and traumatic experience in my life.

It's just that no one wants to talk about it anymore.

After the ceremonies, when all the proper goodbyes were done and the final tears were shed, the events that followed were all just a blur. Like I could watch the clock and let life pass me by. Sometimes, I fought it. I had to be strong for Ron, for Harry, for Ginny and everyone who thought "Hermione always knows what to do". I fought with hope, determination that the better days are happening now; my goals and my dreams in life and the future I always wanted to have.

But sometimes, I let it take over me. Just, to know I'm alive, and still human.

_It was one of those nights back in Number 12 Grimmauld Place when Harry had walked in on me in the kitchen while I was staring blankly ahead, holding my cup of coffee which had gone cold. _

"_Can't sleep?" he had asked. _

_I hadn't bothered wiping my red-rimmed eyes. "Nightmares," I had said. I pulled my robe closely around me. "You too?"_

_Harry shook his head and pointed to the second floor. "He's impossible."_

_I knew he was lying, but I still chuckled softly as I heard Ron's snore reverberate through the walls. After what had happened at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I had decided it was best to live together at Grimmauld Place for a while, until we had 'sorted things out for ourselves'. At first Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let it happen, but she finally realized we were no longer children. We haven't been, for some time now. Ron couldn't handle things at The Burrow because their wounds were still too fresh. Harry wanted to be alone, but I know he knows he might self destruct when we're not there for him. As for myself, well, I just had nowhere else to go, not after what I had done to my parents; for the greater good._

"_Would you like me to fix you a cup?" I said as I got up, too harshly as the wooden chair grazed loudly on the floor. _

"_I'd love that, thanks," said Harry. For a few moments there was nothing but the ticking of the clock and the sound of drawers and kitchenware and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. _

"_So Ginny told me that they're getting Hogwarts rebuilt by the start of term this September, " I began as I put down Harry's mug in front of him. _

"_Yeah, she did mention that once or twice before," replied Harry before taking a sip. "Mmm, this is good."_

"_We should go back," I had said matter-of-factly. "The three of us, finish our education. Maybe Professor, I mean, Headmistress McGonagall can find a way to get us back so we can take our N.E.W.T's and get accepted at careers we've always wanted to take - "_

"_Hermione, please stop," he said, cutting me off mid-sentence. "I don't ever want to go back there."_

_I leaned over the table. "Harry, haven't you always wanted to be an Auror? You need to get at least five N.E.W.T's in Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts..."_

"_Just a month ago I think I helped defeat the darkest form of art there is," Harry said sarcastically. "If that's not credential enough I don't know what is."_

"_But rules and regulations of the Ministry of Magic say that this is the first step in the application-" I remembered how the words looked like in the books._

"_To hell with the rules, Hermione!" Harry had thrown his arms out. "Why are you so fixated on the future when you know we can't even get over the past?"_

_The questions that linger the longest in my mind are those that I had no answers to, and this had been one of them. I didn't know what surprised me more; his sudden outburst, or his admission that he was lost too. I sat there in shock as those intense green eyes stared back at me. _

"_I... I don't know," I surrendered. I was drowning in a sea of desperation and all I needed to do was to reach out. I was running out of air. "I just want us to heal. To move on..."_

"_Well it's going to take sometime, you should bloody well know that," he had replied stiffly as he began to stand up. _

_I suddenly grabbed his arm. I hadn't realized I was crying until I tasted the tears in my lips. "I don't _always _know, Harry...," I shook my head as my voice quivered defeatedly. I could hear him breathe heavily like he was fighting his own battles._

"_I'm in the dark too... I just... I'm sorry, I just need to..." I gripped him tighter. Have I ever asked anything from him? "I just need a time out. My nightmares. Please, stay with me. I just can't be strong, not tonight. "_

_I fell apart before his eyes and he wordlessly understood. Before we knew it we were in a tight embrace, finally discovering that comfort we've been denying ourselves since the wounds of the battle at Hogwarts._

"_It'll be over soon, Hermione," Harry whispered in my ear. I nodded and believed in his promise._

_We stayed in the kitchen side by side, with no further words spoken as the night continued. My head leaned against Harry's shoulder and there was nothing except the reassuring stroke of his hand on my wrist that had manage to find a beat in sync to Ron's slumber above us. _

"The lake looks lovely at this time of the day, Hermione," said Luna as the drone of the student body slowly buzzed through my ears and the pounding in my head subsided.

"Sorry?" I asked distractedly.

"The lake. I think you're better off having your breakfast out there," suggested Luna, who was already wrapping some English muffins in table napkins.

Further down the Gryffindor table a group of first year students were practicing transfigurating a spoon into a bowl. A fifth year Slytherin student zipped past me, holding out an expensive looking quill as a smaller third year chased after him, yelling "Give it back now, you oaf!"

It was just another day in the Great Hall. Just another normal day with random smiles, occasional stares and happy students.

Safe.

Unsuspecting.

I jumped out of my seat. "You know, you're absolutely right, Luna," I said, rubbing my eyes. I did not belong in this Great, Hall, at least not today.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking worried. "Would you rather go to the Hospital Wing? You're looking awfully pale..."

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," I shrugged. "I need some fresh air."

Ginny nodded. "You still have about half an hour. We'll see you in class then?"

I stood up and gathered my books for the day. "I'll meet you there," I said. "Don't forget we have a long quiz in Advanced Potions today," I added, automatically. They waved goodbye as I walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco<strong>_

_**Northern Scotland**_

The marble statue stood by the foot of the lake, about nine feet high. Situated on a column were a serpent, an eagle, a lion and a badger who were all facing one direction, one enemy I should say, while a phoenix rose above them, spreading its wings as if watching over them. It glinted against the sun, casting life-size shadows on the ground. On the brass metal plate the inscription simply said "Dedicated to all who fought for the Light."

Which I found very ironic because all I remembered from that night were darkness and fire. I threw a pebble at it in contempt.

"Mind sharing the view?"

I spun around and saw Granger already settling down on the ground just a few paces away from me, unfolding some table napkins from the Great Hall. Not too long ago, she was writhing in pain in our drawing room under my aunt's mercy. She took a bite from her muffin and for a while I didn't believe that painful, earsplitting screams could come from the same mouth that spewed useless knowledge in class.

I left her alone. These days I left everyone alone. As long as I kept my bargain with my parents and the Ministry, I would have a semblance of normalcy back in my life. The stares and whispers behind my back, I could handle. However, it didn't cross my mind that there were three other students from my year who potentially could've come back if they wanted to. At least only one of them did. And I guess didn't mind her as much as the other two.

I looked closer at the statue and realized that was an inscription across the front of the phoenix too, written across its chest from wingtip to wingtip.

"_Omnia mutantur, nihil interit_," said her voice. "It's Latin. Roughly translated it means... Everything changes - "

"... but nothing is truly lost," I finished. "You're not the only one who can read Latin. And no one asked you."

I was surprised at my voice. I hardly spoke in class, nor to anyone else. Not after everything that had happened.

She seemed unfazed by my remark, or maybe just unimpressed.

I sighed heavily. "What are you doing so near me, Granger?"

She didn't turn her head when she answered. "It doesn't matter anymore, Malfoy."

I let her finish her meal as I continued staring at the statue; the phoenix's wings in particular. I miss being in the clouds, the feeling of cold air hitting my face with my broomstick beneath me. I wonder how it would feel like if one had wings instead, leaving the world beneath you as you please. Briefly, I recalled a dream I had of hovering above the city of Rome under the night sky.

"Do you think it was really all worth it?" she asked out loud. I knew what she meant, but I had no answers, so I stayed silent.

One of these days she'll find out. Maybe that's why I came back everyday after that, around the same time, by the lake, by the marble statue of the phoenix. I wanted answers too.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thanks to my beta reader **ilovefireyredheads** for her huge help, you're a big bowl of awesome!


End file.
